codeseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
CODEseries Wiki
Welcome An information hub of all things related to the series "CODE" by xPwahaha on YouTube. QUICK LINKS: Episodes | Characters | SBUI Neil is a college student studying chemistry, with hopes of working in the biomedical research field someday. His studies are cut short when he is attacked by a Grave ''and recruited by the anti-government resistance group, ''Free Wired. The group tells him that his DNA, his genetic code, is the key to both stopping the totalitarian government once and for all and becoming its greatest asset. The plot revolves around a miraculous drug dubbed Devil’s Coal that renders its user supernatural abilities. Devil’s Coal is the drug of the devil... but also the only way the government can be stopped. Interested in helping with CODE? Contact Michelle by YouTube PM. Overview An anesthetic originally intended to knock out patients before surgery was developed by a small, independent company. It was a powerful drug, but after several cases of patients bleeding out on the table after taking it, the drug was banned from use. The company was sued, filed for bankruptcy shortly afterward, and was bought by RISE Technologies. However, it seemed that some patients experienced strange side effects weeks after taking the anesthetic. RISE spent millions of dollars on a team of scientists to research this drug, and they developed what we now call Devil’s Coal. Devil’s Coal is a synthetic drug that, when consumed, temporarily gives the user inhuman abilities. Everyone reacts to the drug differently, as it reacts based on the person’s genetic code. Unfortunately, the drug has adverse effects on the mind and body. It is also highly addictive, and long term addicts become terrifying monsters called “Graves.” The government bought out RISE Technologies and now has complete control over the sale and use of Devil’s Coal. It is currently illegal, only given to officials and government military. Of course, with any illegal drug, it didn’t mean it was impossible to obtain. They’re worth a hefty price in the Black Market. Free Wired is a freelance organization that believes in “The CODE” and is dedicated to protecting cyber freedom and stopping the government from becoming a totalitarian regime. The government has been coming more strict every day under its current legislature, and there have been more and more constraints being put on freedoms. They are planning to develop an isotope of Devil’s Coal that negates all of the adverse side effects, coined Project Devil’s Onyx, that will leave them unstoppable in achieving their goals. *“The Code” refers to a program code that is believed to hold the secret to being “free wired,” or free from all constraints and bondage of law, technology, and being. It is an ecstatic state of freedom. Terminology Organizations/Places RISE Technologies: Legal producer of Devil’s Coal, owned and run by the current government. Free Wired: A freelance organization that is run by renegades and those who oppose the government’s strict control. It was not the first resistant group, but now the current leading one. It was started by Derik and Lexi Moneaux. Vixen: A cyberpunk-style electronic night club run by the famous “Vixen,” a beautiful, scantily dressed woman. The female workers there are known to dress up in animal-themed costumes. * Signature martini inspired by Devil’s Coal that secretly contains miniscule amounts of the drug that can induce a very mild high. Items of Interest Devil's Coal: An anesthetic drug developed by RISE Technologies that gives the user unique temporary supernatural abilities at the cost of some adverse side effects. *When intoxicated with Devil's Coal, the term is being called “'wired'.” The adverse aftereffects are called being “'electrified'.” *The term charge ''is given as a percentage, and it is the amount of Devil's Coal still within one's system. It is drained through time, use of abilities, and emotional shock. *''Immunity ''is a term given to those with the "special" gene; when you have this gene, your blood smells like Devil's Coal, thus being targeted by Graves. You are also immune to becoming electrified, or the adverse health effects. It is possible for immunity to wane over time. '''Devil's Onyx:' Pure Devil’s Coal that produces no side effects when consumed – the goal of scientists is to create this. Technology Scrybe: Similar to a USB, it is a hacking device/unit invented by Lai Racine Sequencing: Desequencing is the act of being scrambled into molecules/particles. Sequencing is the act of being reorganized into a whole. A sequencing wave refers to a site/location that allows sequencing to happen. '''The Code: '''Refers to a program code that is believed to hold the secret to being “free wired,” or free from all constraints and bondage of law, technology, and being. It is an ecstatic state of freedom. Latest activity Category:Browse